russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagong Kapinoy ngayong 2013
June 10, 2013 Bagong Kapinoy ngayon? Simula ngayong 2013, dahil mo ang mapapanood mo sa TV. Dahil sa IBC maging 53 taon, mas tayo'y mga Kapinoy ang mga pagpipiliang bagong programa. Bago, di gaya-gaya at tunay na samahan! :K-POP STAR HUNT :Monday and Wednesday @ 7:30 pm :COOLTURA :Monday to Friday @ 11:45 am :Hosted by: Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba :LUNCH BREAK :Monday to Friday @ 12:30 pm :Saturday @ 12:00 nn :Hosted by: Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado with a co-host Nicole Anderson, Nadia Montenegro, Carlos Agassi, TJ Trinidad, Pat Natividad and Smokey Manaloto :PALABRA DE MUJER :Monday to Friday @ 5:30 pm :Starring: Edith González, Yadhira Carrillo, Ludwika Paleta, and Lidia Ávila :FLOWER BOYS NEXT DOOR :Monday to Friday @ 2:45 pm :Starring: Park Shin-hye, Yoon Shi-yoon and Kim Ji-hoon :GLORY JANE :Monday to Friday @ 3:30 pm :Starring: Park Min-young :AMOR BRAVIO :Monday to Friday @ 10:00 pm :Starring: Silvia Navarro and Cristian de la Fuente :I NEED ROMANCE :Monday to Friday @ 10:30 pm :Starring: Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok :CYBORG KUROCHAN :Saturday @ 3:30 pm :Voice of: Coco Martin as Kurochan :KIRARIN :Sunday @ 10:00 am :Voice of: Sarah Geronimo as Kirarin :SHOWBIZ STAR :Monday to Friday @ 11:00 am :Hosted by: Dolly Anne Carvajal :KAPINOYLAND :Monday to Friday @ 4:00 pm :Sunday @ 8:00 am :Starring: Mr. Kapinoy with Baby Kapinoy along with Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy, Ms. Lola Pinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlag and Baby Kapinoy :EXPRESS BALITA :Monday to Friday @ 4:30 pm :Anchored by: Snooky Serna and Noli Eala :PETRA'S PANNIEST :Monday to Friday @ 11:00 pm :Hosted by: Petra Mahalimuyak :WAPAK :Saturday @ 10:00 pm :Starring: Josh Padilla, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio, Shy Carlos, Makisig Morales, Rose Van Ginkel, Kiko Ramos, Allysa de Real, Imee Hart, Arvic Tan, Abby Bautista and Alexis Navarro :RONDA TRESE :Monday to Friday @ 11:30 pm :Anchored by: Alex Santos :LINAWIN NATIN :Monday @ 12:00 mn :Hosted by: Jarius Bondoc :GOOD TAKE :Tuesday @ 12:00 mn :Hosted by: Chin-Chin Gutierrez :ANGARA NG BAYAN :Wednesday @ 12:00 mn :Hosted by: Sonny Angara :REPORT KAY BOSS! :Thursday @ 12:00 mn :Hosted by: Maria Ressa :SNOOKY :Friday @ 12:00 mn :Hosted by: Snooky Serna :NORA MISMO :Saturday @ 6:00 am :Hosted by: Nora Aunor :CHINATOWN TV :Sundays @ 9:00 am :Hosted by: Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Velantin :MY FAMILY XYRIEL :Monday to Friday @ 6:00 pm :Starring: Xyriel Manabat with Candy Pangilinan, Gerald Pesigan, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico :WINX CLUB :Monday to Saturday @ 9:30 am :Starring: Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom :RAPUNZEL: THE SERIES :Monday to Friday @ 10:00 am :Starring: Rapunzel of Tangled :SAFE IN THE ARMS OF LOVE :Monday to Friday @ 9:30 pm :Starring: Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes :SANDY'S BOYFRIEND :Sunday @ 3:00 pm :Starring: AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre :PBA :Tuesday, Thursday and Friday @ 6:30 pm :Saturday @ 6:00 pm :Sunday @ 4:00 pm :PBA Stars: James Yap :NBA :Saturday @ 4:00 pm :Sunday @ 11:30 am :NBA Stars: Michael Jordan and LeBron James :DONAIRE FLASHBACK :Sunday @ 10:30 am :Boxing: Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire :THE MAIN EVENT :Sunday @ 2:00 pm :Boxing: Erik Morales and Manny Pacquiao :ONE FC :Saturday @ 9:00 pm :Asian Fighters: Honorio Banario, Eduard Folayang and Kevin Belingon :WWE RAW :Monday and Wednesday @ 6:30 pm :WWE SMACKDOWN :Sunday @ 9:00 pm :THE WEAKEST LINK :Monday to Friday @ 8:30 pm :Hosted by: Richard Yap :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? :Saturday @ 8:00 pm :Hosted by: Christopher de Leon :BORN TO BE A STAR :Sunday @ 8:00 pm :Hosted by: Anja Aguilar with judges Gino Padilla, Jodi Sta. Maria, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado NEW PROGRAM SCHEDULE :MONDAY TO FRIDAY :04:00am: Express Balita (replay) :05:00am: Magandang Umaga Ba? :08:00am: Novi Stars :08:30am: Monsuno :09:00am: Sofia the First :09:30am: Winx Club :10:00am: Rapunzel: The Series :10:30am: Danze sa TV :11:00am: Showbiz Star :11:45am: Cooltura :12:30pm: Lunch Break :02:45pm: Flower Boys Next Door :03:30pm: Palabra de Mujer :04:00pm: KapinoyLand :04:30pm: Express Balita :05:30pm: Glory Jane :06:00pm: My Family Xyriel :06:30pm: World Pool Masters (M/W); PBA (T/Th/F) :07:30pm: K-POP Star Hunt (M/W) :08:30pm: The Weakest Link :09:30pm: Safe in the Arms of Love :10:00pm: Amor Bravio :10:30pm: I Need Romance :11:00pm: Petra's Panniest :11:30pm: Ronda Trese :12:00mn: Linawin Natin (M); Good Take (T); Angara ng Bayan (W); Report kay Boss! (Th); Snooky (F) :12:45am: Noel @ Late Night :SATURDAY :04:30am: Family Appointment with El Shaddai :06:00am: Nora Mismo :07:00am: Sesame Street :07:30am: Barney & Friends :08:00am: Barbie :08:30am: Grossology :09:00am: Pop Pixie :09:30am: Winx Club :10:00am: Maya & Miguel :10:30am: Kassanga Mo Ang Langit :11:15am: Biyaheng Langit :12:00pm: Lunch Break :02:30pm: WWE RAW :03:30pm: Cyborg Kurochan :04:00pm: NBA :06:00pm: PBA :08:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00pm: ONE FC :10:00pm: Wapak :10:45pm: Kapinoy Cinema :12:30am: Express Balita :SUNDAY :04:30am: Family Appointment with El Shaddai :06:30am: Family TV Mass :07:30am: Health Line :08:00am: KapinoyLand :08:30am: Y2K: Yes to Kids :09:00am: Chinatown TV :10:00am: Kirarin :10:30am: Donaire Flashback :11:30am: NBA :02:00pm: The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :03:00pm: Sandy's Boyfriend :04:00pm: PBA :08:00pm: Born to be a Star :09:00pm: WWE Smackdown :10:00pm: Sinemaks :12:00mn: Express Balita :12:30am: Family Appoinement with El Shaddai Manood mo ang Kapinoy mo! Sa IBC, Kapinoy Ako! 'Kapinoy Ako by Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 Head' Eric Canoy, IBC Chairman; Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO; Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 Head of The Kapinoy Network; and Freddie M. Garcia, IBC Vice-Chairman. :The two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA cater in the mass-based market are force-feeding viewers of programs from TV soap operas like teleserye, asianovelas and telenovelas, animes, comedy like gag shows and sitcoms, showbiz-oriented talk shows, reality shows and musical variety shows. Following the television programming schedule with the best, the biggest and the brightest stars of the other networks. :Sequestered television and radio station IBC is now offers a Kapinoy programming innovations across the board manages to the network battle despite the dominated by the leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. :For the masa-based media who fel the need to against the establishment, IBC is new and homegrown in the tradition, vital as The Kapinoy Network has attitude to make presence felt in the television industry. :It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. :For the home of the shows, stars and radio are the routine and ordinary. IBC repreents a programming innovation. Out-of-the-box in the programming innovations, IBC is now bringing the block-time agreement deal in partnership with Viva Entewrtainment on primetime TV. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4), we also gained more viewers. :For the dreamers, shine and achievers, who aspire for better things and better days, IBC is going for high-quality, world-class, top-rating and award-winning Kapinoy programs on exellence, the most interesting, the most engaging, the best from here and abroad, and around the world. :For all those who believe they're unique, IBC is different, like you. (for advertisers and agencies, IBC had proposes to deliver a new set of the new Pinoy hat reaching the top.) :Think of us at IBC-13 as your Kapinoy. Dahil Kapinoy Ako. '1 billion pesos to provatize and buying Viva for IBC' Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Vice-President; Maria Ressa, Head of IBC News and Current Affairs; Tessie Taylor, IBC Sales and Marketing Department; Koy Reboroso, The Administrative Services and Human Recourses Manager of IBC; Dave Fugoso, Finance Manager; Marlon Gregory Pena, Head of IBC Regional in Provincial Network Operations; and Jose Javier, Head of IBC Entertainment. :IBC's new Board of Directors and new management team, led by Engineering Development and Operations Division, is laying the groundwork for a strong competition, the number 3 television station along a privatization plan expected to be buying Viva Entertainment over a billion pesos through the government PCGG. :The company is primarily involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. :The company produces a wide variety of engaging, complements The Kapinoy Network’s mass-based and homegrown programming through its airing of world-class entertainment and sports programs in poineerin and various genres and balanced, credible news and current affaitrs programs that are aired on free-to-air television via its Very High Frequency (VHF) TV network, along with a regional network of TV stations nationwide. :The company’s VHF television network, anchored by Channel 13, its flagship station in Mega Manila, and several owned and operated television stations and affiliated stations throughout the country, is the highest-rating and most expansive television network in the country. :NET INCOME :The Kapinoy Network is now supplements its monthly income, net profit and net income with its earnings from Viva and other block-timers, appointed by president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in PNoy administration. :The network registered a revenue of P2 billion as of 2012 last year. The network has been able to remit some eperating income P100 billion and net income of P1.1 billion to its employees has business interests in content development and production, merchandising and licensing, cable and satellite television services, mobile and online multimedia services, video and audio post production, overseas telecommunication services, money remittance, cargo forwarding, property management services, all of which complement and enhance the company’s strength in content production and distribution. :SIGNAL IMPROVEMENT :The multibillion-peso state-of-the-art facility designed tothe new headquarters studios IBC Broadcast Center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with offices, studios, news headquarters and satellite. :Top priority is optimum coverage and TV signal reception. To achieve this, IBC will now boost its world-class transmitter power at 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City and improve its antenna to maximize signal strengths in Mega Manila. It will also upgrade transmission power in Baguio, Iloilo, Davao, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro, Roxas, Zamboanga, General Santos and Puerto Princesa. :IBC will also established new sites. Currently, it has 30 TV stations. More IBC-owned provincial stations will be established countrywide and worldwide. :RATINGS :Since 1977 to 1988, IBC reaching the number 1 television network of the 70s and 80s. IBC was being the number 1 TV network in these hit shows among them were Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, Eh Kasi Babae, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Tarzan, Goin' Bananas, Sharon, TODAS and Kulit Bulilit. :And now, IBC-13 is now being a strong number 3 and even number 2 in the television broadcasting field, in the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and Studio 23 will offering the other number 3 slot. :The Kapinoy Network recently more aggressive in surging ahead in the viewership ratings phenomenon. The block-timer agreement Viva Entertainment wil eventually now run for IBC-13 in which RPN-9 and IBC-13 fior the privatre sector through PCGG in the privatization. The network has confronted by IBC Channel 13's blocktimer Viva Television, which put out the high-rating game shows that copied by other networks. :IBC is the undisputed number 3 in viewership as the most-watched TV station in the country as IBC aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the television broadcasting industry because of the strong, stable and rival competition behind the coutnry's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. :Channel 13's high-rating audience share in the Philipine masa-based market with 30% in viewership that surprising considering that the prime-time hours are airing Viva programs approved a programming schedule that would immediately air with the PBA and NBA games. The Philippine television network's transmission should always have to air during the prime-time slot. :IBC's block-timer with Viva Entertainment with its Kapinoy programs like PBA and NBA games, and recently with the hits of Kapinoy programs like My Family Xyriel, Petra's Panniest, Wapak, Safe in the Arms of Love, Sandy's Boyfriend, ONE FC, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the other number 3 slot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 in no time and eventually become number 2," they revealed a self-confessed TV fans. :AFFILIATIONS :Coverage is also augmented through affiliations. Adding to its thirteen stations nationwide. IBC recently addiliated with five provincial stations, enhancing its presence in Batangas, Bicol reagon, Agusan del Sur, Surigao del Sur, Butuan, Basey, Samar and Bohol. Moreover, in about 150 cable TV affiliates nationwide. :Meanwhile, IBC also in the AM radio band DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 stations in Mega Manila, along with provincial radio stations are DYBQ 981 in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 in Roxas and DYRG 1251 in Kalibo, Aklan which is now simulcast over IBC's flagship news program Express Balita. :In development, IBC is set to the international channel Global IBC with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to telecast Kapinoy programs in America. Also available in US through Dish Network, Canada, Middle East, Guam, Hawaii, America, Africa, United States, United Kingdom, Europe, Asia, Australia, Korea, Japan, Chinese, Taiwan and Hong Kong. :RADIO :IBC's FM radio stations iDMZ is now the country's number 1 internet danze mix FM radio in the Philippines, which will target the dance music song in an Asian market. Most upscale driver in the middle-class and upper-class of A-B-C markets. iDMZ's radio FM companion are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9. :NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS :To gain a new competitive advantage, IBC has converted from along production to digital technology enabling it to enjor unparalleled news gathering and production capabilities. IBC is now equipped with tape and digital disk-based cameras, which use an optical disk for storage rather than tapes. IBC is second to Korea and Taiwan to use it in the region, and first to use it in the Philippines. For remote broadcast capabilities, IBC will be equipped with ENG vans, OB vans and SNG vans along with portable antennas and SNG fly-aways. :Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization BBC World News, Bloomberg Television, CNBA Asia and Fox News Channel, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Canoy revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with afternoon and late night news programs. “We have the most news content because we believe in the face of a network will also a strong news and public affairs,” he said. :The wentire news process will be server-based thus every aspect will be fully automated and news will be gathered, stored, accessed, produced and delivered fast by a system that binds everything. All editing will be non-linear and file-based instead of tape based. :LOCAL PRODUCTION UPGRADES :This functionality iun news will also be translated to local production from Viva Communication,s Inc.. To improve the quality of all the Kapinoy hit shows. IBC will be using the same cameras as those used by news as well as lipstick and hidden cameras where required. Post-production will use non-linear editing. Eventually, like news, it will have a fully integrated end-to-end system. There is an ongoing comprehensive training and certification program to train and retool end-users on new technologies.